Stygian Adonis
by Ravenous Lust
Summary: The closer it came, the farther you drifted away, and at the end, you weren't even there. You held my breath as we both shared air, and claimed my lips like they were already yours. In the end, there were... --Summary finished inside--


Title: Stygian Adonis  
Rated: M  
Summary: The closer it came, the farther you drifted away, and at the end, you weren't even there. You held my breath as we both shared air, and claimed my lips like they were already yours. In the end, there were touches and noises, echoing in the back of my mind, but only an Adonis memory that remained in the darkness. Made of pure gold, and sapphire. Truly an Adonis.  
But the same can be said for you, Stygian, ebony and ivory. That is what your name is now, my Stygian Adonis.  
And yours, my Herculean.

* * *

If it had been any more unjust, it wouldn't have been fair, clearly. The blonde drew in a shaky breath, the blush growing deeper. He wasn't quite sure how this had happened. Watching as the fair skinned male drew closer, and closer, arms of the blonde pinned to his side, like being crucified. The dark strands of hair, tickling his face, the lips curving upwards into a smirk. He looked to the side, where he saw that his teammates weren't there. He was being pinned to a stone wall, by the one guy they had been looking for, and yet... Nobody was there. He was under his undivided attention, just like he wanted.

The pale boy leaned forward just enough so their noses were touching, and the blonde was just about losing it. He never hoped to get this close to the guy ever again. The first time was an accident, one which he hoped to _God_ wouldn't repeat itself. But... At the same time, he felt if it didn't he would _die_.

Then he suddenly moved so his lips were almost against his earlobe, breathing warm breaths, causing shivers to run down his spine. It wasn't _fair_. "S-Sasuke... Knock it off.." He managed, before the other blew in his ear. It really wasn't.

He didn't say a word, just stood there like that, breathing on the blonde, making the blonde blush, and stutter, and shiver as he drew closer, but was still far enough away to be able to get closer without touching. Touching becomes unbearable, because he knows he damn well can't hold it together, not when there's touching. Not when he's being tortured by an Adonis, who even though barely tolerates him, still touches him, and creates pools of warmth in his stomach.

"You've finally got your wish Naruto, I'm coming back." He whispered into his ear, as he let go of Naruto's wrists, and the blonde let them fall to his sides. The stared at eachother for only a few seconds before Naruto started grinning, and nearly attacked Sasuke.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him, and Sasuke tried pulling away, because even if liked this, he was not, would never, not a million years, ever admit it.

Even though it wasn't arousal inducing, it still lasted longer than a peck on the lips. It was several, and then some. It was a tongue tracing the bottom lip,_ oh_, maybe it was arousal inducing, because _hello arousal_. It was lips on lips, tongue on tongue, and any sort of combination of the four. It was hands on hips, behind necks, frisking each other, hands burning trails over the body. And then there was grinding. Grinding like bones weren't there, like bodies were made of air, like they couldn't give a single care, grinding like.... perfect. Against each other, mouths still attached to one another, finger slipping under clothing, and _finally_. The freedom of touches that burned like whisky down your throat, like hot water rushing over you, just like that. The sensation of getting closer, and closer still.

Lips parted, tongues darting out aqain, and here it is, but they're out in the open. Time stands still, and it's then he realizes. He doesn't care. Doesn't care that tomorrow morning he'll wake up, with cum stained sheets pooled around his feet, cum stained boxers over an erection that always somehow manages to stay until well after he's awake, and tortures him even more than the Adonis himself. Yes, he realises all this, and he stays asleep, because at least this way, Sasuke is really there, in his dreams, touching him, kissing him, and bringing him over the edge.

And he does. His Adonis, reaches for the zipper of his pants, reaches down under his boxers, and, _oh yes_, moves his hand around his erection. Because no matter how many times he has this dream, it never gets old, and he never realises it's not real until after he's there with him, erection somehow pressing against his own. This time though, he really feels it as his Adonis, no not his, the Adonis traces a finger on the underside of his hot arousal, because, _mmh_, he's half awake, now barely making out the outlines of Sasuke's face.

And when he's awake, he sees, that it _wasn't _just a dream. His Adonis has his legs on either side of him, putting no pressure on him, giving him the feeling he was standing up. He smells like Sakura blossoms, and there's the field. And there's the smile, those sexy lips, that helped bring him to this state.

And they're brought back to his neck, while Sasuke lays flat on top of Naruto, moving his hips against Naruto's. Even though, it was a dream, it's not anymore. He _really_ feels the cold fingers brushing over his naked abdomen. And he_ really _feels the lips, that he swore were a little warmer just a second ago, trail kisses down over his stomach. And he certainly feels it when his own hand moves under Sasuke's boxers, a little more daring, and wraps around the hot flesh. Sasuke feels that too though, and delves into Naruto's boxers. It's slightly uncomfortable, and a little hard to move, but they do, and each movement is _sinful_. Each touch almost _painful_.

Sasuke sits up on Naruto, and bites back a moan, as he brushes his calloused thumb over his slit, as he brings it over and puts pressure on it. He _feels_it when he gives a harder squeeze, when he grips Naruto around the base, and he _hears _himself and Naruto moan. He hears every moan that fills the blonde's bedroom. He _hears_ every grunt, every plead, and he _feels_ everything that causes him to make those noises,_ hears_all the noises that the touches he gave that Naruto made.

He feels when a familiar feeling comes, as a warning, as a goddamn relief. He feels as he can barely control himself, and how erratic both their breathing has gotten. He feels when Naruto jerks upwards into his hands, and cries out, spilling his seed. And he's sure Naruto feels when he pushes his hips against the blonde's, and damn near bites down, but instead give off a strangled moan.

Sasuke collapses on Naruto, and kisses his neck. Naruto doesn't say a word, because he knows he doesn't have to. Sasuke doesn't because he's a afraid. But he kisses him, and smiles sweetly, earning a smile in return. Maybe Naruto was his Adonis. He thought, happily, that maybe, they could be together. Together every night, making moans and grunts, and laying next to each other afterwards. He really hoped they could.

A sudden boom of thunder was heard, and Sasuke's bolts upright. He notices that it's nearly pitch black, save for a few lightening bolts that lit the cave, and that his teammates are up too. He sees that the girl, is cowering by him, and he scowls, that the white haired one is glaring at the girl, and that the redhead is simply sitting there, as if he just had trouble falling asleep.

He doesn't forget that he's uncomfortable. He does not forget it was just a dream, or that his sleeping bag now had a sticking mess in it, or that he just dreamt about his best friend. Does not forget it at all, but he does choose to ingore it, and go back to sleep. He couldn't care less if his teammates see it in the morning, won't give a shit if Suigetsu takes to teasing him, or even if Karin decides to ask questions. Right now, all he wanted was a good night's sleep, one which did not involve a blonde that most certainly was _not _attractive.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, so this is kind of weird. I know that. But yesterday.. Er, it was almost 13 hours ago, I was studying Greek and Roman words, and also mythology, as my vocabulary book decided to spout more facts. Bibles stuff, and now mythology... Jeez, remind me what the library is for? Sorry, it's almost a quarter past midnight, and I've been up since 7:45, and although that no reason to be cranky, that apparantly a great way to become inspired. By drinking shit loads of caffeine because you're drowsy from waking up an _hour_earlier than you normally do. I'm highly greatful though, because I haven't had enough inspiration to start, _and_finish a one shot. I've got other crap in the works. Like a KyouMaki, a... Well actually, I'd better go find out what else I'm currently writing, because I know for a fact that I'm also writing a TykiLavi... And a Kanda X Lavi/Allen right now.... Which is three other stories... Two of which I have yet to have any sort of clue on how to keep going... As for the last one, I just started it earlier, and because Kanda has a fetish in that one, I'm _definitely_ going to finish it soon.

Anyway, please review. I eat reviews for breakfast... Which is why I have not been getting breakfast these past few months.... I only had so many and I ran out.. So I went to the review shop, and looky, here I am, begging for reviews with a story that I hope is good enough to buy me enough reviews to last me at least the rest of this month. Candy I eat, after I run out of reviews, which is what I'll be stocking up on in October after Halloween. SO FOR NOW, I NEED REVIEWS TO EAT!!

Fun fact: There was 1,473 words in this story, and my author's comment upped it to 1811.


End file.
